Turbine engine seals may be utilized to seal various parts of a turbine engine and prevent migration of air and other fluids of the turbine engine. Generally, such prior art engine seals are formed by machining a desired pattern into a blank of material. The manufacturing process of such prior art seals is a complicated and expensive process. There is therefore a need in the art for a process of manufacturing an engine seal and an engine seal that is cost effective and easy to manufacture. There is a further need in the art for an engine seal and process that may be easily modified for applications on various types of turbine engines. There is also a need in the art for an engine seal that is roll formed from a flat strip of material and meets the specifications and tolerance restrictions for use in a turbine engine.